


Will You Be My Valentine?

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Kisses, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Valentines Exchange, Romance, Slow Burn, Treat, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Co-workers Rey and Ben have feelings for one another but haven't told each other yet...Enter Valentine's Day, with the start of something new.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloBrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/gifts).



> Prompt That Inspired this Treat Fic <3
> 
> Rey has the hots for her coworker/friend Ben and decides to finally do something about it and send him a valentines card. While at the shop choosing a card, she bumps into Ben and is too embarrassed to confess the card is for him and lies about the intended recipient. Ben is in love with Rey and gutted the card is not for him!

"Oh...This is the best BLT I've ever tasted." Rey moaned as she took another bite and glanced at Ben, who grinned at her. She looked down at her sandwich and sighed. She loved to see him smile, it took her breath away. She went back to take another bite of the most delicious sandwich. "So good!" The crispiness of the bacon, the tangy taste of mustard underneath the melted mozzarella cheese made her taste buds swarm.

Ben raised a brow. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She took another bite and sighed with satisfaction.

Ben chuckled then shook his head. He was glad she suggested this rustic café, which was not too far from their work. He looked down at his tarragon chicken salad sandwich in his hands, took a bite, loving the sweet taste of the cranberries. "We have to come here again, how about Friday?"

Rey looked up as if trying to remember something. "That's Valentine's Day."

"...That's right." He said, almost in defeat.

"Cheer up, at least you won't have to relive what happened last year."

"You mean getting dumped?" Ben took a bite of his sandwich then washed it down with Mountain Dew.

"But that next day was my first day in our department, and when we met." She crinkled her nose at him.

Ben smiled, knowing the crinkle of her nose meant she wanted to lift the mood. "I remember." He said fondly. 

Rey gave him a mischievous look. "So, what are you going to do Friday night?"

Ben shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I'll probably watch something on Netflix and go to bed early." What Ben wanted to do was take Rey out but he didn't know how to approach the subject and he didn't know what to do if she rejected him, and near the Valentine season too. He was sensitive around this time and was planning to ask her out next week or so, once the Valentine's Day vibe was gone.

"What are you doing?" He asked, hoping she didn't have specific plans.

"Don't know yet." Rey shrugged. She looked at him, finishing his sandwich, as if expecting something from him, anything.

After work, Rey told herself she was finally going to make the first move in asking Ben out. At the nearest market, in the card aisle, among the numerous Valentine's Day cards, she found one that she would give to Ben.

"Hello," Ben casually said next to her.

"You!" She put a hand to her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Ben lifted a box of toothpaste. "Shopping." He pointed at the card. "Who's the card for?"

Rey startled, said the first thing to come to mind. "It's for my neighbor. I thought this would break the ice, you know?"

Ben's face fell but said, "Right, I'll see you later." He turned, walking away, his heart crushed. He moved his mouth to one side, then the other. He realized he was too late.

The next couple of days Rey noticed a change in Ben's demeanor. They didn't have their usual lunch together because he needed to catch up on work.

On Valentine's Day, he didn't show up for work at all so, at the end of the day, Rey drove to his home. She knocked on his door and a minute later, Ben opened it. He showed a confused expression. He was in jeans and a long-sleeve black sweater. Rey didn't say anything, but her mind went to how good he looked in that sweater. She handed him an envelope.

"Rey?" He asked after taking it.

"Open it." He opened the envelope and his brows raised when he saw the familiar-looking card from the market. "Read it."

Ben gulped before reading. "Last year was the end of one chapter but this Valentine's Day is the start of something new."

"And..." She crossed her arms.

Ben continued to read. "I was caught off guard, and I lied. I'm sorry about that. There is no neighbor, just you. What I said the other night, I did hope this card would break the ice because I really like you Ben Solo and well, this is cheesy but, will you be my Valentine?" Ben looked at Rey then and saw a smile start to form on her face. 

He knew what he was going to do and he finally had the strength to do it. He took one step and kissed her, one hand holding her head. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke their kiss, feeling her breath on his, as they were both out of breath. He looked back into her eyes. "Do you have your answer?"

Rey felt weak at the knees. She ran her fingers through his soft silky hair and nodded, bringing her lips back to his, feeling the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked ReyloBrit <3  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
